Meeting Minerva
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: Okay so in these are random accounts of seeing Minerva and several other characters on YouTube, I don't own any of this no matter how much I'd like to. The first chapter is of Albus and Minerva talking through YouTube, and the second is two videos where Draco and Minerva talk with one another. I will be posting a third chapter where I seen Hermione talking with Minerva.
1. Addmitting feelings

AN: Okay, I am just copying something that actually happened ON YOUTUBE. I was watching Shane Blairs Professor snape video and I was scrolling in the comments. What I have found was undeniable. Sooo, I feel like you should see this AD/MM Forever! This is just in play format, don't hate please.

Minerva McGonagall (replied to Severus Snape) "WHAT?! Why would you FAKE your own death? You know what not going to ask... SEVERUS! That explains why a case full of potions viles dropped into my chambers at THREE in the MORNING! You are very lucky Severus that you are not my student any more! Wait? How did you take your self to Albus... He is dead too..." Albus Dumbledore * enters room, and sees comment* (replying to Minerva McGonagall) "no, Minerva, I'm not dead." Minerva McGonagall (shocked) "Albus... H-How what? Why did you scare me like that! Great now I'm going to lose it, Albus I hate to admit it but you put me in a state when I thought you died. You of all people put me in a state; you know what i am like when i am in a state." Albus Dumbledore(calmly) "yes, Minerva, I noticed" Minerva McGonagall(losing professionalism) "Why would you do that to me Albus?! Great now I am crying, wonderful."

Albus Dumbledore(sadly) "I'm sorry, but we had to get rid of Voldemort... you know that... don't cry..." Minerva McGonagall(ashamed) "I know Albus, but... I just... I still cannot say it..." Albus Dumbledore(carefully) "It is all okay now, Minerva, Severus is alive, I am Alive, Sirius is also, and Voldemort is dead... he will not come back, we have our whole lives to think about our regrets but right now *wipes tears off your face*... be happy" Minerva McGonagall(tears of relief streaming down face) "Albus you have no clue how happy hearing you say those words makes me. *faintly blushes* I missed you Albus." Albus Dumbledore(reassuringly) "I missed you too, Minerva... Do not ever doubt my words... I mean them."

Minerva McGonagall(bravely, although voice quavering) "Albus? Can I tell you something?" Albus Dumbledore(calmly) "Yes? What is it, Minerva?" Minerva McGonagall(daringly) "I cannot believe I am about to say this Albus I just never said it before because I was afraid of how you would react... But Albus, I love you." Albus Dumbledore(happily) "I feel the same way." Albus Dumbledore(worried) "D-did I say something wrong? Should, should I go? Are you mad at me? Could you please reply?" Minerva McGonagall(reassuringly) "Albus, I- no please do not leave, I am not mad I just... It's hard to, well take in. I- *exhales sharply* I just don't know what I would've done without... without you" Albus Dumbledore(smiling happily) "I should say the same, but I feel that you're in more shock than I.. I've always know you loved me, but I never said anything." Minerva McGonagall(faintly smiling) "I feel like I should have been the one to say something. I mean all of those nights we would spend playing wizards chess, and it always seemed like there was tension in the room, but neither of us just, said it." Albus Dumbledore(jokingly) "agreed, though what can I say? A man does like it when a girl makes a first move"

(IDK who this is but oh well) Trina Jones(not very happy XD) "o my god plz stop dumbledoor" Minerva McGonagall(blushing to insanity and back) "Albus, stop, you're making me blush."

AN: That was where it ended, OMG haha XXD I think this is hilarious, and if they are the REAL people, more power to them please go subscribe to them, as like I said it IS on youtube on Shane Blairs Professor Snape song if you want to see it for yourself. I just can't stop laughing! XD. I will be giving an updated verson soon, as they ARE talking again.


	2. Consoling Draco

AN; Okay these are two different videos that the same characters are talking in. One, of course, is Minerva and the second is Draco Malfoy. The first one that they started talking in was a 'drunk texts' video. I will alert you when there is a change in videos and when the characters meet again. Minerva was so sweet in this one, I cried, like Lion Minerva come to calm her crying cub. It will really make you love Draco that much more.

McGonagall; Not suprised, if it was Hagrid

Draco; Hello professor... been a while.

McGonagall; Hello Draco, and yes, I suppose it has been hasn't it?

Draco; yes.. Can I tell you something, Professor?

McGonagall;Of course, Draco. You've graduated Draco, you can use my first name, I honestly don't understand what the big fuss is over my title.

Draco; I'm sorry

McGonagall; Whatever for Draco? If it is about the war, don't be. I felt you and your mother had no say in the matter, and I had forgiven both of you since before the actual 'war' had begun.

Draco; But I abandoned the war. I left all my colleagues to die. They had fought for our freedom-my redemption. But when the time came, I betrayed them and fled. I'M A DISGRACE!

Ellie P. (I don't know who this is); This is a usual conversation between a professor and a student... NAILED IT!

McGonagall; Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me, and you listen well. You are no disgrace! You did what you had to do in order to keep your mother and father ALIVE. Yes, we fought for freedom, but YOU saved Harry and the others. YOU didn't rat them out at Malfoy Manor, when it was YOUR life on the line, and your families.

Draco; Prof-Minerva... Will you promise me something?

Draco; will you please just promise me one thing?

McGonagall; Of course Draco

Draco; Please.. don't EVER let Scorpius make the same mistakes I did.. just promise me that..

McGonagall; Alright Draco

Draco; thank you

McGonagall; It's alright Draco. He will be safe, I promise

Draco; thank you.. really thank you..

McGonagall; It's okay, I get it. You want to keep him protected, and in order to do that you need people to help you. I completely understand, we do things to protect them that even they don't know of, or ever will, because we had to promise not to tell them. I had to do this myself, even though I didn't want to, you do what you have to do.

Draco; **sobs in a corner quietly** thank you.. I just miss my wife so much.. I need any help I can get

McGonagall; Shh it's okay come here. **pulls into a hug** I know, it's okay. Shh it's okay, I get it

Draco; **continues crying** I'm so lonely... I just miss her so.. so much

Minerva; It's okay, people are here for you. It's okay

Draco; Thank you.. I really mean it.. I don't ever want to go back to the way things were-when YOU KNOW WHO was in control.. my son can never know.. I still lay awake at night thinking about how I joined them.. and the look of heartbreak on your face and even my mom's.. it still haunts me..

Minerva; He knows dear, trust me he knows but he doesn't let this change who he thinks you are. I was shocked at first, but I soon knew why, and it's okay. All of us still remember what it was like, him in control. I have been able to live with it, but you were so young, you didn't fully understand, I get it.

AN; This is where it changed into another video, called '10 characters that could be in Fantastic Beasts'

Minerva; The person or the films?

Draco; Obviously not the person, Minerva. I'm the best wizard

Minerva; Hello Draco, and you're a tad biased, aren't you? I don't know, I think Albus varies higher on the charts.

Draco; I nearly killed him, I was a second away, Minnie.

Minerva; And I know that, and I forgive you. I also knew why you almost did it, he understood that. I don't think it should have ever been pushed upon you to do it, but I do know that you couldn't. You couldn't bring yourself to do it, and if you had casted it, like the crusiatus curse, it would not have worked anyway. You didn't want to, nor had you any feeling to, alike the crusiatus curse, you must feel and want it for the spell to be successful, so it wouldn't have worked anyway had you casted it. I know that you almost did, but you didn't and I forgave you. Also, Minnie? Where did you learn that nick-name? I haven't heard that nick-name since... Severus died...

Draco; When I was a young boy, I always heard him calling you that. I always liked it. So, when he died, I took the liberty of using it, making sure at least a piece of his memory shall remain and never fade.

Minerva; It is a good way to remember him, Merlin your going to make me cry. You miss him, don't you?

Draco; Of course I do, Minnie. Of course I do.

Minerva; Rhetorical question Draco. I knew you would, he was your Godfather after all, if I remember correctly. Every passing time I see you you sound more and more like him, I swear.

Draco; This is the first time I've smiled in a long time. It's been hard without Astoria, you know? I miss her.

Minerva; Agreed, I haven't even smiled since after the war. We both have our 'someone' that we miss; I know it's been hard, but you will be able to do it, you always have been.

AN; This is where it ended, and I think this one was super cute and adorable, just love how Minnie sttepped in and took charge, and just comforted her cub.


End file.
